Spyke
Must See Episodes * Speed & Spyke * Spykecam * The Beast of Bayville * African Storm * Mainstream * X-Treme Measures * Uprising Personality Evan is hot-headed, stubborn and lacks respect for authority, making him the "rebel" of the main team. But Evan is a nice guy with a great sense of humor, albeit sometimes biting. He loves his powers and he just wants to bust loose. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school because he was Storm's nephew. Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Evan at times acted selfishly and inconsiderate of others. Evan would much rather play basketball or skateboard than focus on his schoolwork as he would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go skateboarding with his human friends. He also at times irresponsible as he was late for several training exercises in the Danger Room resulting in him getting reprimanded by Storm and causing several X-Kids to fail in their training exercise because Spyke was not there to back them up. If not for him saving Storm's life from the Hungan, Spyke would have been sent home to his parents due to his lack of concern for school and DR training. Spyke has shown to have quite a short temper especially after he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants as he grew more hostile and angry at how they were being treated. After seeing how cruelly he was treated because of his outer mutantion, Spyke joined the Morlocks because he wanted to fight for mutants who looked different from normal humans. Physical Appearance *Spyke's Outfits Early Life Evan Daniels was born in New York City, New York to an unnamed father and Vivian Daniels, and has lived there his whole life. His mutant abilities are first noticed at his high school basketball game by his Aunt Ororo (aka Storm; a longtime member of the X-Men), and his teammate Pietro Maximoff. Evan and Pietro had an ongoing rivalry since childhood that culminated when Pietro framed Evan for robbery; however, their feud was rarely mentioned after their introductory episode and never mentioned at all past the first season. Powers and Abilities Spyke's powers involve a self-replicating exoskeleton or rapid bone growth. He can extend or retract bone spikes that grow inside his body, allowing him to sprout protrusions through his skin to form protective coatings and spikes. Stegosaurus-like spurs shoot out from his arms and back, which he can use offensively. He also probably has an accelerated healing rate to seal the wounds (caused by projecting his spikes) with no visible scarring. He also needs to drink milk to replace the calcium that he loses when using his powers. In the later episodes as his mutation evolved, Spyke gained the ability to heat up the ends of the spikes, increasing their damage potential, and his strength is almost twice that of an average human. He now also has protective plates form around his body, but is unable to retract them. He also gained the ability to extend small spikes on his feet and hands to scale and stick to walls. Season 1 Evan Daniels is the nephew of the X-Men instructor, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. He is an avid skateboarder and as a result, is a little reckless (though he always wears a helmet and pads). For most of his life, Evan has had a continuing rivalry with his friend, Pietro Maximoff. After a basketball game, Pietro displayed his mutant speed to Evan, and wound up getting Evan put in jail for robbing lockers in school, effectively dissolving the friendship. Professor Charles Xavier bailed the young mutant out, and allowed him to join the X-Men. Through the help of the X-Men, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey, as well as his own abilities, the newly dubbed Spyke was able to prove his innocence, as well as prove Pietro, now called Quicksilver, to be the true guilty party. * Speed & Spyke At a high school basketball game the coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan, and Evan makes the winning basket, but then gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear. Pietro and Evan argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player. Ororo, who was at the game to see him, then walks in and talks to Evan about his powers. Later at home she tries to talk him into coming to Xavier's school. He asks her to wait until the next morning before talking to his parents about it. The next day at school Evan finds out that his locker has been broken into again. Pietro comes along and offers to loan him money as bait to catch the thief. Later that night Jean, Scott and Ororo all talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about him joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them and takes off. He sneaks out of the house and heads back to the school where he finds out that Pietro is really a mutant too. Pietro wrecks the lockers and leaves Evan to take the blame. Everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. The next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk with Evan. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street and the three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guards....Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam Evan gets a bad grade on his paper. He was suppose to do a paper on the Star Wars Program, however he did it it Star Wars the movie. The teacher gives him a new assignment, to document teen life events with a digicam. He tapes Kitty and Rogue in the school hallway. Kitty's flirting with Jason Nasier who tells them about the school play "Dracula". When he leaves Rogue tells her she's pathetic. Kitty tells her that at least she's got a shot at being in the play. Rogue catches Spyke taping them and threatens him if he tapes her again. Evan is on his way home from school and gets knocked off of his skateboard. When Spyke comes to and finds his digicam on the ground. Toad shows up doing stunts trying to get Evan to film him. Evan just tells him to take a hike. Next morning when Spyke wakes up he stretches and sends spikes flying about the room. Storm comes in to get him for breakfast and asks about the camera. She tells him that they're going to have to take a look at his film before he hands it in, to make sure there's no X-Men footage. He says no problem. Jean catches him taping her and slams the door in his face, flinging him into the wall. He goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Logan talks to Xavier about Sabertooth coming after him and that he'll probably try baiting Wolverine away from the school. Xavier realizes this means he'll try to take one of the students, and that they're all in danger now. Spyke overhears this and wants to fix it. He runs into Kit and Rogue arguing about rehearsing for the play. He asks them to help. As they leave the school on a moped/scooter Sabertooth follows them. Evan is taping Kitty and Rogue dancing in the woods. Rogue is pretty stiff and Evan suggests that she use her power to snatch some of Kitty's moves. Kitty agrees to try it and they touch, then they start dancing together. Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kitty. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. She grows fur all over, her hair gets longer, and fangs and claws pop out. Logan yells at them for planning such a stupid stunt and tells them they're all grounded. Kitty and Rogue ask what'll happen to Sabertooth now. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sgt. Hawk (the camp trainer) leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him and says that they've agreed not to use powers. She says Scott can deal with Lance like a leader. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Jean says "or not". Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. The X-kids are running full tilt, and complaining about Scott, how all he cares about is winning the race. Scott sends Kurt up to make sure that the flag is still up top. Then he gets Evan to spyke a rope up to the top so they can win. Evan asks if he's sure he wants to do it that way and Scott says yes. Scott starts up the rope, but when he looks back, the other X-Men are staring at him disapprovingly. Jean starts climbing up the mountain by hand. The X-Kids are almost to the flag when the tremors start. Spyke is knocked off of the wall, but Jean saves him with her TK. When Scott tries to get her to levitate them all to the top she refuses. He says that she just used it for Spyke and asks her what's the difference. Jean gets mad and tells him that a real X-Man would know the difference. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. The Brotherhood knock out Kurt at the construction site he was meeting Mystique at, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Evan and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Jean the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. Later Evan is, "spyking" a poster to the ceiling and Kitty argues with him over it being everyone's space. Evan tells her, he din't have space in his room and tells her to deal with it, and leaves. Everyone's annoyed with Kurt, for locking them out of the dinning room, so Kitty can write a letter. * The Cauldron I Rogue, Kitty and Evan come running out as the jet takes off and are upset that they were left behind. Kitty says she wouldn't want a crowd around is she was going to meet a brother she hadn't seen in ten years either. Kurt tells them Hawaii isn't the only place with beaches and they decide to go to a local beach. Kit, Kurt and Evan roll out of the garage in the huge X-tank/hummer and call for Rogue to hurry up. She comes running out of the house saying she couldn't find Jean, so she left her a note. She nearly trips over a cat along the way and shoos it, saying she hates cats, & they drive off. The X-kids are ambushed by the brotherhood. They end up crashing into the Blob on the beach. Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. Fred jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him, but passes out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach. Pietro buries Spyke in the sand. * The Cauldron II On the beach Kitty, Kurt and Evan question Todd about what's going on. He mutters to himself about not owing Magneto anything anymore. Kitty asks who's Magneto and Toad tells them all about Magneto and his plan. At the mansion the X-Kids are looking for Storm, but they find Mystique instead. Toad taunts Mystiques about being a loser. She roughs him up, as Kurt asks her what she's doing there. She tells them all that no one discards her, and she's planning on paying Magneto a visit. She tells them that they can go together, or she can go alone. Wolverine walks in and says she won't be alone. Mystique tells him that she knows Magneto and she's calling the shots. Wolverine tells her she can get her own ride. She agrees to go along. They take off in the new jet "XM-Velocity". XM-Velocity flies across the surface of the moon. Wolverine tells them that there's no metal in the plane. Kitty phases the kids out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Xavier send Storm and Rogue to "ready the jet" as he and Jean try to free the brothers from the debris. X-Kids take on the Brotherhood. Kurt drops the Blob, Kit and Spyke take out Avalanche. Spyke slows down Quicksilver long enough for Rogue to absorb his speed. The brotherhood heads for the X-Jet, when they get to Storm and the block, Blob bulldozers his way through. Toad, Avalanche, and Blob head for the jet. Kit and Spyke show up dragging Quicksilver and Storm tells them to get onto the jet. Rogue runs up using Quicksilver's speed to tell Storm that Alex and Scott are still trapped and Wolverine is having trouble with Sabertooth. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. They both collapse to the ground back to normal. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. Alex says so much for Havok, but at least I have my brother back. Xavier tells Alex that they'll help him with his powers if he wants and that they'll do it together, unified, as the X-Men. Season 2 Since then, Spyke's self-serving nature has gotten him into trouble. In one display of this attitude, Spyke was caught skipping a class by Dr. Henry McCoy, and the teacher benevolently asked him to memorize a passage from Shakespeare's Hamlet, in return for Evan not reporting that the teacher was having trouble controlling his temper. Soon thereafter, the teacher's latent mutancy took control of him, turning him into a wild, raving beast. Through the efforts of Spyke and the other X-Men, they were able to help the teacher, bringing him in as one of them. Eventually, Evan's lackadasical attitude and perpetual lateness almost severed his membership in the X-Men, but he was able to prove himself when his aunt Ororo was being hunted by the Hungan from her old tribe in Africa, and is now doing his best to control his attitude, as well as his mutation. Evan was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. In the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Spyke was one of the mutants frozen in some form of paralysis gel, along with Beast, Rogue, and Blob, and then left behind by the departing X-Men/Brotherhood team. *'Growing Pains' Bayville High's Girls' Soccer Team is in a game, with the winning goal being scored by Jean Grey. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott Summers, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan Matthews, who then hugs Jean. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the Academy, but she tells him she is riding with Duncan. Evan was with Scott & Kitty, but appears to have found his own way home. Next day at school everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Up in the bleachers Kurt and Evan are sitting together and they send a paper airplane flying over the crowd. The new principal, Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Lance uses his powers to shake the place up and make Kelly stumble. then another tremor that shakes loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard just misses Kelly's head. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. The game starts, but the the Brotherhood shows up and stops the game. Lance makes the big announcement that they're mutants and have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the X-Institute is also filled with mutants and names Scott and Jean personally. Then the Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform. The Blob pulls over the new hawk mascot as the X-Kids hit the field. Cyclops blasts the hawk out of his hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Shadowcat destroys the TV cameras and tapes as Jean saves Kelly. *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. Downstairs everyone reconvenes, as crashes and explosions can be heard upstairs. They come up with a plan for Rogue to drain off some of the excess in Jean's mind as Scott tries to reach her consciousness. Back upstairs debris is flying everywhere. The X-Men try to take out some of the debris as Nightcrawler ports Rogue close to Jean where she's floating suspended in the middle of the maelstrom. Rogue is able to touch Jean, but then she's ripped loose and thrown around with everything else. Scott catches her and Kit holds her as he tries to talk to Jean. Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. Season 3 The next day, known as the "Day of Recovery," he and the rest of the group were rescued by Mystique and the still-combined X-Men/Brotherhood team. When a soft drink company sponsored a skateboarding tournament in Bayville, Spyke was one of the first to register. Unfortunately, a new friend touted his mutant status as protection from a gang, and Evan was forced to show his spikes to scare them off. Strangely, he couldn't retract them entirely, leaving a line of plates down his back after much effort. At the tournament, Spyke would have won, had he not been exposed as a mutant, and the judges had to rule on his eligibilty. Unbeknownst to Evan, the company's new drink, Pow-R8, was toxic to mutants, and he drank some while waiting for the decision. His spikes went out of control, and the X-Men had to evacuate the bystanders. A group of mutants who had been trying to stop the release of Pow-R8, known as the Morlocks, grabbed Evan and returned him to their underground lair. As Spyke recovered, they told him about Pow-R8's toxicity and their plans to stop the company, and Spyke agreed to help them. After destroying the supply of Pow-R8, Spyke decided to stay with the Morlocks, over Storm's protests, since his permanent spikes made him feel unwelcome in town. Some time later, Spyke emerged from the tunnels, leading a group of Morlocks to search for food. By this point his mutation had stabilized into an apparently permanent carapace of bone, similar to a suit of armor. He was also able to charge up his spikes and fire them at targets. While looking for food, Spyke came into conflict with punks, Bayville students and shopkeepers, all of whom expressed anti-mutant sentiments. Professor X sent Wolverine to calm Spyke down, but he refused, since he had no fancy technology or defenses with which to protect his new family. When Duncan Matthews and his crew got hold of a laser and tried to attack the Morlocks, Spyke fought them off while a TV camera recorded the incident. Then, new mutant Dorian Leech walked in front of a stray shot from Duncan, and Spyke threw himself in the path of the beam, taking the hit. Leech's powers activated, and Spyke's armor disappeared until Leech was removed from the scene. Storm begged Spyke to come back to the Institute, but he demurred and returned to the sewers to defend the Morlocks. Season 4 Acting as The Morlocks leader, he protected them and any other mutants from hate crimes in Bayville. After their prosecutors were arrested, Spyke returned to the sewers. He later helped stop Apocalypse from turning the world into mutants and helped free his Aunt from the mental hold Apocalypse held over her. However, when Apocalypse rose, Spyke agreed to join the X-Men and other mutants to destroy Nur's pyramids, and was sent to China, where he and the others battled Storm, who had been converted into a Horseman. When Apocalypse was defeated and Storm released from his control, Spyke and his aunt had a teary reunion. The Future It is left unknown what becomes of Spyke as he's last seen in a group photo with the future X-Men, the New Mutants and their unaffiliated allies. In this photo, he is wearing the bottom half of his X-Men uniform, which may mean he has finally returned to the X-Men. Relationships Notes Drawings of Evan Daniels Evan's spot was originally going to be filled by Bobby Drake, but Evan was created as Storm's nephew to allow for a more diverse cast. Evan's lack of popularity caused him to be written out until the end, allowing Bobby to take his place on the team, as it was originally intended. Spyke's powers are very similar to those of the character, Marrow, a pre-existing character with similar powers, though the show's creators say this wasn't intentional. Trivia Appearances Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Bayville Student Category:Morlock Category:Mutant Category:Articles needing expansion